The Tragedies of Hyugacest
by TheHandicap
Summary: In a... reality where Hinata Hyuga harbors deep-emotions for Neji Hyuga, her brother, she desperately lusts after him. She also "wants" Kurenai-sensei. Which will she end choosing, and how will it all go down? Stay tuned to this ongoing story.
1. Welcome to Konoha!

It was a dark, foggy-night. The moans of owls could be heard from the streets of the Hidden Leaf Village; it gave it an eerie perspective. However, this was not a "crime infested" village to say the least; it was the greatest village at that. The people in the Hidden Leaf Village were very kind; the most damage caused happened years ago, including the Uchiha Massacre and Kyubi Attack. It was scattered with trees, grass, and stone. There were no roads of any kind; people generally walked on stone-streets, getting around on foot. The technological advancements were not as far as the rest of the world. The village was spread by Clan Homes; the clans that made the village up included Uchiha (Sasuke only), Hyūga, Inuzuka, Akimichi, Nara, Aburame, Yamanaka, and several other clans that do not possess a Bloodline. The Village bore a Hokage Monument, sort of a tribute to the fallen leaders, or generally **the** leaders of Konoha at certain times. There are several missing places in the village; it's all due to the destruction caused by the Kyubi. Hundreds of miles away, a living Uchiha would be plotting this village's downfall. This village made a bad enemy; the man believing the Uchiha Clan was against him – that's' why he and another Uchiha **almost** wiped out the entire clan. Luckily, Sasuke remained; though, he follows through with the breed of hatred in the Clan. This village possibly had the most gruesome history of all; though, the Bloody Mist Period could easily outrank **even** Konoha. In the Hyūga household, there are two **most**-known Ninja in the main-branch; Hinata Hyūga and Neji Hyūga, both children of Hiashi Hyūga. The Hyūga clan was divided into two branches; one the main, and the other the support. If two are born as twins, the first, or second-born, can truly decide their fate. The support branch has a seal on their foreheads, allowing them to be manipulated, or even killed if acting against the main branch. The main branch is the head of the Clan, and protected at all times; Neji and Hinatas' father, Hiashi, is head of the main branch. The base, or clan-grounds look like traditional-Japanese décor; it is a basic look of sliding, paper-thick doors. They could be easily opened, or even torn through; this shows the low security, and easy ability to break in, which was shown during an attempted-kidnapping of Hinata Hyūga. Hiashi obviously took out the assailant, though; it was not much of a threat. He was skilled enough in his Clan Taijutsu to take out most threats. However, Head of the Main Branch was a title; he was not expected to fight. He **could** fight, but did not fight too often. He was the leader; he needed to stay alive so he could "lead" the Clan into a brighter future. The two children of Hiashi were along the same age group; they had even gone to, and graduated the same year in the Academy. They were lucky to be with family; though, Neji found it as more of an annoyance than anything because of his clingy sister did. He did not like he she spent too much time around him; it made him feel off ease. He just could not focus when she was around him. He could feel the beating of her heart, pounding rapidly in her ear dreams; it was annoying. He just could not let his mind be at ease with her near him all the time; it rather disgusted him. He still loved her though; he was her brother, how couldn't he? He felt as though it was his job to protect her, no matter how badly she is annoying. He let her clouding pass after the Academy; she was not in his Squad, so he was happy. Hinata was another story; she got too **much** clinginess from a guy in her class. His name was Naruto Uzumaki, the Kyubi Jinchuuriki. He was hated, lonely, and a social outcast. However, he was a quite persistent boy; he kept making jokes, and doing pranks simply to get attention. A cold-hearted Hinata considered this be childish, stupid, and a bother to the entire village. However, he was not just persistent in friend making, but also in love; he went up to Hinata, asking her to go out with him some time or a likely come-on for most boys. She denied him; her words were rude, crass, and came from what seemed to be a black hole in her heart. Naruto was heart-broken, and committed suicide ten-days later. Hinata never felt anything for the Kyubi Jinchuuriki, and did not even go to his funeral; she erased that moment from her life. The two children of Hiashi have both had their share of unwanted attention, but it seems that Neji was hit most of all. Hinata hung around with him a lot; it was much more than he originally wanted – just training and family life – it became something more he did not know of yet. However, he tossed away any idea. As custom in their Clan, Hinata and Neji sat next to each other; their father faced them from the opposite side of the table. They ate together each night; they never missed dinner. They simply ate; they could hear the howls of wolves, and 'hooing' of owls. It was peaceful; there were no crickets to make loud-chirping sounds. They were able to eat in peace. They only had trouble with their teammates for **relationship** purposes. Kiba of the Inuzuka Clan made moves on Hinata quite often. He attempted to charm her with his dog Akamaru; "all girls love dogs," Kiba would whisper to Shino when the question was asked. Shino would disagree; he pointed out in little words that Hinata was not paying attention to Kiba's flirting too much. Kiba would not give up, though; he would get Hinata's heart one of these days. If Kiba decided to get physical without Hinata's permission, she would probably break his neck, and cut off his tongue, followed by a kick at his round-genitals. Neji, on the other hand, was being hit-on by Tenten; a Weapon Summoner in his squad. At her current age, Neji thought she was a homosexual-man flirting with him. She made sly moves, such as bending over sometimes on purpose, and offer forms of flirtatious actions. He ignored them though. He did not like "boys" so he stayed away from her flirting. They were all right with their senseis, though; well… Hinata was. Hinata had a, kind-of, sexual urge to feel her teacher, but it was not love – her teacher was just hot, is all. Neji had a feeling his teacher was another homosexual – due to his desires for physical fitness – and the fact that he does gay poses. However, he was not one to judge; he had long hair like a girl's, so he would have been a hypocrite to say that. With the other squad-member of their respective squads, they were OK; both could not do Elements like a normal shinobi. This made them feel better equals with their squad. Rock Lee could only use Taijutsu; he was the perfect Taijutsu partner for Neji. Besides, Rock Lee was well trained, and a very quick Taijutsu-shinobi. Shino had his bugs; the Aburame could only use his bugs, so he was limited to hand-to-hand combat besides the bugs. He would therefore be a good opponent to practice Taijutsu on; and, his bugs could help her improve her reaction speed. However, this did not do much too help her. She had to do some work herself, to be honest; she couldn't let others do it for her. Hinata's skill of her techniques, though, was rather low; she couldn't use the Clan skills as good as Neji. Due to her lack of skills, she made a circulating beam of chakra from her fingers, able to rotate and attack creatures with her chakra. She was also slightly timid at important things; for example, if she's near someone she has great feelings for, she blushes and stutters. Her lips stick together, and her cheeks turn a dark red. It will take her a long time to let it out entirely, due to her inability to say what's entirely on her mind. However, at times, she is able to let it out at once **if** she wants to put in the effort, and feels as though she really "has" to do it. She has short hair, practically considered the shape of half-circle covering her scalp; it goes flat around her head, covering it in the blue-black hair. She typically wears a jacket, and is shown having fishnets under her coat; she does not wear a supporter-bra because of her underdeveloped breasts. Her eyes are reminiscent-white, being the same color as the rest of the clan's eyes; they are "considered" to be white because of the Clan's born-eye color. She remains calm and collective about; she doesn't appear to mind it. She and her clan are **typically** Caucasian in skin color. On a rather normal day, Hinata could hear the sounds of the shower, noticing the hums of Neji coming from said bathing facility. A bright smile coming across her face, she snuck in using her natural flexibility, and got unchanged. She slipped her young body into the showers, and started rubbing Neji's back with some soap. He was relaxed by it for a moment, but then had a panic attack. He was not suspecting her in here at all; his Byakugan wasn't activated to notice her coming, too. "Wah! Nee-san, what the heck are you doing in here?" Neji complained after his fit. He was curious why his sister would jump into the shower with him; they were both over the age level where that was acceptable. "I- I tho- thought you- you'd like some he- help, br- brother," Hinata responded to him. She was lying with a confusing face; she liked sending him mixed messages. It always left him guessing. She watched as he face-palmed himself; he could not believe this. The only way it could get worse is if Hiashi found them. "Nee-san, I told you – don't bother me. Now get out before father comes in," Neji told her. She looked down for a brief moment as he face-palmed, taking a look at his member lustfully; she would have this _soon_. She looked up as he was moving his hand away; she looked sad, trying to play the guilt trip on her brother. "O-Ok, br- brother," Hinata replied. She inched out slowly of the bath, letting him continue his shower; she got what she needed for the day. Just one look would satisfy her; it is all she would need to overcome this lust. She put together her clothes, and wore a towel as she snuck out after checking through the Byakugan for a safe-escape. Their father was nowhere in sight, so there was no need to creep. She could simply run to her bedroom, and get clean clothes on. The day was typical for her; Kiba hit on her, and Shino did what he did best. However, Shino's "thing he does best" is being quiet; Kiba was such a loudmouth in front of Hinata. Therefore, she blocked out all flirting of Kiba's, and stayed tight on the D-ranked missions they received from Kurenai-sensei's orders. They worked together – well Hinata and Shino did – and completed the mission. Hinata got home late; she missed practice with Neji, and dinner, going to her room a bit hungry. She would have been hungrier, but Kurenai-sensei got them all dinner since they returned inside Konoha late. Ichiraku Ramen sure was delicious; Hinata ate the spicy ramen, and then left. Kurenai-sensei was nice enough to pay for them, seeing as they did all the work – not her. She got home at around ten at night, using three-dimensional vision via the Byakugan. She saw that everyone was in their respective bedroom as she crept in; she moved her way into her bedroom. She reached down under her bed; it was time for her to unsheathe her lust.


	2. Actions Speak Brighter Than Words

She had reached a 'specimen', further known as, "a member without emotion." It had bumps on it, and vibrated sporadically in her hands. She slid it down her slender, small body; she could feel the vibrations pulsating in her fingers. She pushed it down her pants, sliding it into her panties; she could feel thorough sensations like a massage. It felt as though it would be better than one of her maids at massaging; though, it was too small to be considered practical. She just stayed to its ideal usage, rather than making up silly ideas. It went into her "lower-lips," causing slight moans of great feeling. As she did this, she pushed it in and out rapidly; her mind was fantasizing of Neji's fantastic member. She was having a fantasy; though, this was in real life – it wasn't a dream. Her lower-lips grew wet with substance; her lower-body began to feel numb, and she was enjoying it. She was sucking on a second 'member' found under the bed, teasing both ends of her body. She felt attracted to this, using it as a way to feel good; she wanted Neji. She treated it as though both 'members' were Neji's. It made her feel good; it made her smile. This kept her from going crazy; it kept her sane. As the bumps and vibrations hit her chambers, she kept her voice low with a red face. She could honestly say she _knew every_ part of the 'member' in her lower-lips after an hour of using it. She could remember, and feel every bump and vibration even after removing it. With it in, she released a white liquid several times from her lower-lips, drenching the 'member' in this liquid. She would toss it aside, and keep it in the bathroom inside of her bedroom area; nobody would know to look for it, so she was safe. She went to bed using her fingers to stroke her 'lower-mouth', teasing it in an attempt for pleasing her body and urges. All night, all she thought about was Neji; always Neji and his wonderful 'member' that she saw every so often. It made her smile, drool all over. Her breasts went untouched this night; though, she normally does tease them – usually through a buzzer to stimulate the small things. She woke up early the next morning; she set the Alarm Clock so she could clean the 'member' off before anyone woke up to see her. She hid the 'members' under the bed, and went to take a shower. It was a pretty bathroom; lathered with beautiful tiles that bore Cherry Blossoms, and Sunshine. The floor-tiles were basic granite, put around in few-inch squares that were separated by cement or concrete. If she looked forward from the door, the shower would be in front of her; mats were on the floor, and a towel-holder was to the right of the shower's entrance. An average toilet was laid several feet away from the shower-entrance. It held a curtain, and a waterproof curtain, being transparent in vision. Hinata walked in slowly, closing the door; she locked it immediately, turning the 'clicker' on doorknob to close it. She turned on the sink for a moment, pouring hot water on her hands; she was lucky it was not hot enough to start burning her hands. She pressed her wet fingers to her face, using the water to wake herself up; she was trying to focus. Now fully awake, she turned off the sink, and turned on the shower. She undressed, and put her clothes in a hamper. She would have to bring her clothes out to get clean soon enough, but would focus on that later. For now, she had to take a shower; she did not want the stench of her 'deed' to be sniffed out by her Squad-mate. Dogs have great senses; that is why she had to take such stands. She stepped into the shower; hot water soon filled her body, giving an intense feeling of warmth. It was calming to her; it made her think of Neji holding her as if she dreamed of. As if Neji acknowledged her for her love, and loved her back, it made her feel accepted when she dreamt of that. This thought; it made her body heat up, and not from the hot water raining against her young skin. She started rubbing her crotch, biting her lip as sounds began to escape her mouth. She could not help it; this happened when she could not control herself. Her hands reached down, unable to control herself; she grabbed a bar of soap, ramming it into her "lower-lips." A burst of redness in her cheeks erupted, pleasure searing through her body. _Clean yourself… Clean yourself_ She would think to herself. She pushed it in and out of her lower-lips, "cleaning," it with the bar of soap. A similar colored liquid rushed out of her lower-lips, coating the same-colored soap; she knew it was not soap. She could feel it come out of her lower-lips, knowing something that intense of a feeling could not be Soap. Her hardened breasts pointed forwards, as she played with them; continuing to push and pull the soap from her crotch. It made her feel good; she just could not stop. She almost fell to the ground; her hands had escaped her breasts, however, she still had the soap in her. She used all the force she could to remove the soap from in her, and use it to lather her body. She felt great pain from it; it felt painful rubbing it onto her hard breasts, turning her on in a way. However, she stayed away from that; she had to finish the shower, and do what she had to do. After cleaning herself, she blow-dried her hair; it ended up as always, in a bun-like shape over her scalp. She did not hate it, but she wished she had it grown out longer. She hoped that kind of hair would be on her someday. As she dried off, she grabbed a towel, and wrapped it around her. She escaped the bathroom, going back to her bedroom; she entered and locked the door once more. She reached through her wooden drawers, removing her normal clothes, the only difference being that these ones are dry. She made no shudder, vocal repeal, or anything; she simply slipped into her clothes, and prepared to meet her family for breakfast. "Hinata, you missed dinner last night; are you OK?" Hiashi asked his daughter. Hinata nodded; she sat next to her brother, eating rice balls, and looked at her father. Neji looked to her, about to embarrass her about something obvious, that Hiashi already knew of. "You _also_ missed training… nice of you to let me know you wouldn't be showing up, Nee-san," Neji commented with sarcasm. Hinata blushed, looking towards them; she apologized for coming home late without notice. She truly only did it because Neji was mad; she _really_ liked Neji. She usually was quiet everyday at training; however, things were different today. Unable to vanquish her lusts for these twenty-four hours, she had something "inside" her. There was a clip inside of lower-lips, vibrating and buzzing inside of her. She had a feeling this would her get over her lusts, but she had no idea of how far it could. Then, it happened; she was given a hell of a day. As she trained with Kurenai, her sweating increased due to the pleasure, and she started getting wet. This constant lunging, jumping, running, and motion caused the vibrations and buzzing to be much more worse than she could've ever expected. She didn't expect something else to happen either. As she trained, she found herself nailed to a tree, Kurenai standing over her small body. Hinata became nervous; she was feeling uncomfortable. The pleasure machine inside her was making things bad as it is. However, instead of hurting Hinata in any way, Kurenai met Hinata's lips in a passionate embrace. The collision of their tongues made Hinata's heart melt, and the heat inside her grow. Kurenai reached down Hinata's pants and panties, pulling out the vibrator. "I knew you were acting strange," she commented. She tossed it away, continuing the lip embrace of the two. To Hinata, her sensei's lips felt so gentle, so soft, so tender. She didn't want to let go; she wanted this kiss to last forever. Hinata's arms were placed on Kurenai's forbidden fruit, the timid Hyūga acting out of character and squeezing them. The Sensei's face turned an even darker red as the Hyūga squeezed; it made muffle moans escape her lips. Hinata was stuck with fingers in her lower-mouth at the same time; the both now kissed as they moaned to each other's pleasures. It was a pleasant, combined sound as they did each other. Hinata fell onto her sensei, going under her shirt to suck on her bountiful, forbidden fruit; the texture and shape felt good. The size was better than Hinata thought she'd ever grow. Her's were insignificantly small; she knew Neji wouldn't like these, but she still loved him. She knew size didn't matter; however, Kurenai's felt so soft, and warm. She wanted to lie on these each night; however, that wasn't love. That wasn't what a kind-hearted girl like Hinata wanted. As Hinata was sucking, she realized something: Kurenai was behind her, not in front of her. "Hinata, you perverse angel," Kurenai said. Hinata knew she was now rejected. Day Dreams and Hinata – They both suck. As Hinata left _her_ training, she was stopped on her way out of the training grounds; it was Might Guy's turn to screw with her. He shouted: "Ah, my youthful squad member's youthful sister! Miss Hyūga! Come join us for some exercises! You can help whip the _genius_ over here into shape!" Neji sighed, while Hinata blushed. She accepted the offer, but forgot about the vibrator inside of her. With every single move, she felt the climax of her chambers approaching repeatedly. She had to let it out a couple of times, but was able to keep it from being noticed. Her face was deep red, unable to handle the amount of pleasure sent her way. She came many times, white liquid slowly seeping down her pants; this travel time would get faster as more came out. Soon enough, a small puddle of it would form. Hinata had to act quickly; she had to get out of here as soon as possible. "U- uh, G- Guy- Se- Sensei… I- I, uh-, have to uh-, go to the, uh-, Hyūga Compound, fo- for, a mee- meeting with my fa- father," Hinata mumbled before running away. Her pants were willed to the brim with the white-liquid, it filling dropping into the bathtub after she took off her clothes in there. She came one last time as she the vibrator/buzzer stayed in her lower-lips, making a pleasurable sigh of pleasure. In a desperate state at the moment, she made sure the bathtub was never opened for the pipelines to take the white-liquid; she would drink it instead. She rolled her body in it in a freakish nature, eyes going into her head as she drank it up. Despite being her's, she liked it; this made her feel like she was drenched in Neji's seeds, and was drinking them up was her dream. She wanted to be the holder of his seed, and let it grow inside of her. As she drank it all up, she took a shower; she washed her body up, and would be dressed again in time to train with Neji.


	3. Rejection And Revenge Come In Pairs

She's had enough of this; trying to be around Neji all the time. There was no progress in this. She was going to do some work. She was going to win over Neji. She embodied the feelings within her, walking slowly over to the training room. It was a traditional Japanese-dojo in appearance. Dummies hung on poles, and were stuffed to the brink with cotton; they had humane appearances if you looked at them. However, they were inhuman in durability; you could punch and kick them all you want, and there would be a single sear of cut in them. This was required to truly train Taijutsu; it helped them to see they were never beyond strength. They had to keep striding for power, and success in hand-to-hand combat. However, Hinata didn't use this as a _drive_, rather she used Neji; she wanted to protect him, get strong – in both mind and body. She couldn't be accepted to him unless she was strong, and capable of handling things herself; she always acted nervous so she hoped he didn't find her weak, or a _child_. She was no child; no child could feel such emotions, and be sure about them. She was a weak, young woman. She met her firm, stronger cousin – Neji Hyūga – in the dojo, in her normal clothes. He walked in slowly, arms swaying in the wind; he inhaled slowly, looking around. "Nice of you to join me _today_, Nee-san," Neji said in a sarcastic tone. She blushed, nodding at him; she felt embarrassed for some reason. Then it hit her – she started to get wet. This feeling made her legs bend towards each other, him giving her a crooked look. "Is everything OK?" Neji questioned. She looked away, not wanting to answer him. She also couldn't open her mouth; she was storing moans of pleasure inside from the hot feeling of the wetness in her thighs. She finally committed speech: "Y- yes, I'm fine – let's start." She fixed her legs, rubbing her crotch irritably when he turned around. He did not appear to have on his Byakugan, so she was safe; she had to make sure before doing it. As she leaned forward, she felt a sudden push; a burst of pressure in other words. She let something out; it busted onto her panties, causing her to blush greater. "Alright, come at me," Neji ordered. She activated her Byakugan, lunging at him with a Chakra Palm, which would push him back; however, he dodged it after activating his own Byakugan. He performed the Gentle Fist, sending a direct hit to her stomach; her upper-torso stiffened up, it began to make her body heat grow. She couldn't shrug off the thoughts; it made her feel for him more and more. She panted for several moments, leaning forwards to send another Chakra Palm at his chest; he dodged it once more. When another hit made contact, she fell to the ground; she looked up at him, having a mixed expression on her face. She was blushing; it seems that she released something a second time. She just could not help herself; she needed to get close to him. She held her hand upwards, leaving him to reach to her to pull her up; she used this against him. She applied pressure to her hand that strange his, pulling him on top of her; she locked-lips with him. "Nee-san what are yo-," Neji said with an interruption. She slipped in her tongue, stroking his; he pulled away as she reached toward his crotch. Hinata really went off there; she forgot the part of _plan_ in the phrase _secret plan_. She is lucky Neji was a loving brother. However, he wasn't loving _enough_ to let her screw him; he had some moral decency inside of him. "Nee-san, no! That's disgusting! Leave me alone!" Neji said. He sprang up, and stormed off; Hinata felt deep shame. He rejected her, and left her alone; she felt more alone than ever. However, something changed inside of her; she wanted revenge. She wanted to hurt Neji, and cause him pain for his actions; she just didn't know how to do that. She thought for time as she got up; she then decided that taking a shower would help her think. She emptied her clothes into the shower, drinking all of the cum out like a maniac; it helped her feel better. It let her know that she loved him; if she found pleasure from him, she _did_ love him enough. She took a shower; her body felt hotter than the hot water that soaked her skin. The soaps, and shampoos cleansed her dirty skin; the skin dirty from that bastard Neji. It made her feel good; she had a feeling she was becoming a monster. Hinata was hating Neji so fowly right now; she wanted him dead. No. She wanted him to pay; she would put Neji through hell for denying her. She originally acted innocent because she thought Neji liked her cute behavior, but now, oh he was going to get it good when she was done with him. She stepped outside of the shower for a moment, grabbing two 'members' and plunging them both into her thighs. She grunted, and moaned to the pleasure of indulging in their different textures. One had many bumps, and the other was very large. The large went in her rear, ripping it open as she moaned loud; the other made her lips release white-liquids of undying pleasure multiple times. She then knew a way to start to prove she would not have mercy; the proposal formed in her head like a song. She knew _exactly_ where to start her deeds; it was a goal of her's in the first place. There were only so many people that could drive Hinata insane with lust, and greed; only few people she wanted for herself, nobody else. Neji was one of those people; he made her heart grow dark with his rejection, and her head go fierce with anger. He would bring the pleasurable wrath onto Hinata's more lusted after person in her life. It was not family, though – it was someone outside the clan. After making sure the shower was clean of all the white-liquid, she got into her normal attire; though, she wore a cloak to mask her appearance. She was not wearing panties though, wearing a surprise on her waist. She decided to give her teacher a visit; she thought she would do a surprise _lesson_ for the master of her squad. Kurenai Yuhi was on her way home; she did not have a date with Asuma Sarutobi, so she went out to eat for dinner. Hinata stalked the rooftops of Konoha, waiting for her teacher to walk down a dark alley; luckily, this time did come. When it did, Kurenai-sensei was tackled to the ground, and bound by Ninja Wire; Hinata had sure gotten serious fast. Hinata was going to do so much to her teacher, and there was nobody to stop her; everyone thought she was weak and vulnerable, so she was never considered a threat. Things changed immediately, now. "What the heck? Let me go!" Kurenai yelled. In the shadows, Hinata roughly tongue-kissed her sensei with pressed lips, inching her fingers upon her sensei's forbidden fruits. She groped them, squeezing the large melons with force; they soon became hard. She tore away her sensei's panties, exposing the red-lips littered under the garment. She licked the _most_ pleasure-reacting spot, sending streams of pleasure throughout the Jōnin's body. The Jōnin released white-liquids after several moments of being teased; Hinata then stuck her tongue into her sensei's lower-lips, cleaning out the wetness and white-liquid. Hinata was enjoying this; it made her feel in power of her life. She kneeled upwards, removing her own pants to expose an attached 'member.' She rammed the member into her sensei's lower-lips, causing her to grunt with each thrust. The Jōnin bellowed as it spread open her lips with force; no hymen was broken, the Jōnin obviously losing it on her first date with Asuma. She groped the Jōnin's forbidden fruit again, still lunging the member inside and out. She pinched the Jōnin's nipples, pulling on the forbidden fruit from these points. Hinata would do this all night if she wanted; nobody would notice them doing this. She would be fine and exempt from consequences as long as she was not caught. Hinata was untouchable; Kurenai did not give up. "Let me go! You asshole, stop that!" Kurenai shouted in retaliation. Hinata did not; instead, she rotated Kurenai's body after removing the member. She now plunged into Kurenai's rear; it spread her rear open several inches due to the member's width. Kurenai moaned like crazy; she could not handle this feeling. It made her melt down to the brink with pleasure, despite how much she hated it. Hinata smirked at this; she wanted this type of feeling when with Neji. She would have that; if she did not, he would be dead. She held Kurenai close to her, causing the member to go in her deep; Hinata used Kurenai's turned head to kiss her passionately on the lips. Hinata was also ramming her hands in Kurenai's forbidden fruits, making Kurenai's body tighten up due to all this pressure. It did not send feeling to Hinata, but she still enjoyed the feeling of Kurenai's body and hers'. That is all Hinata wanted. She wanted Neji to love her, and enjoy the harmony of their bodies together. However, he did not want that; he wanted her to be different. She hated that. She wishes he would die for such talk; he was no true Hyūga. She pressed on Kurenai's back after breaking the passionate lip-lock, making her fall to the ground. She rolled Kurenai onto her back; she pressed her knees to Kurenai's waist, placing the member in-between her forbidden fruits. She erupted with speed, using the forbidden fruit against her own member; she used force to rub them against her member, lunging it into the Jōnin's mouth. Even though she felt no feeling from the false member, it made her feel good. She even came from behind the false member; the size of the member even made Kurenai gag on it. Some might say Hinata has 'lost it' or is 'going too far', but she can disagree. She is simply releasing her sexual tension; she did not plan it this way. She wanted to screw Neji, win him over, and be a "princess." However, life sucks; she cannot get what she wants the easy way. Instead, she has to work to get what she wants; to get Neji, she will have to work for it. Hinata got worried for a moment; what was she doing? She was causing so much trouble; however, it felt _so_ good doing this. She loved doing this; it just felt so good for her. She decided to stop, smashing Kurenai's head into the ground – causing her to black out. With this time, she moved her way to Kurenai's house, and broke in; she had to act quick. She dressed her sensei in night attire, and placed her on her bed. She placed _toys_ in Kurenai's hands to make it look like she was playing with her crotch. When Hinata looked back, Kurenai-sensei looked so sexy, beautiful, and cute lying there on her bed. She gave her sensei a goodbye kiss on her rose, soft, tender lips. It felt good to kiss someone she loved; she wouldn't want her relationship with her sensei to be ruined. She made her leave, locking the door before closing it as she exited the Yuhi home. It was a long walk home, and Hinata hid in the shadows; still having her Byakugan active, she trailed the Hyūga manor, breaking into her own home unseen. She loved her flexibility and how well it helped with performing stealthy acrobatics; it was quite useful for doing situations like this. She enjoyed what she did tonight, and smiled sinisterly as she entered her bedroom, and changed into her night gowns. She went to sleep, stabbing her fingers into her crotch as she dozed off, a white-liquid left in her fingers as she was thinking of tomorrow's plan. It would be splendid.


End file.
